greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Opferbereitschaft
Opferbereitschaft 'ist die dreiundzwanzigste Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Addison Shepherds Patientin erwartet ihr siebentes Kind. Geburtenkontrolle ist für ihren tief gläubigen Ehemann kein Thema. Ausgelaugt und mit den Nerven am Ende, bittet die Frau, Addison möge während des Kaiserschnitts heimlich ihre Eierstöcke unterbinden. Ein Geigenvirtuose und Burkes musikalisches Idol hat seit dem Einsetzen eines Herzschrittmachers den Rythmus und das Gefühl für die Musik verloren. Trotz hoher Risiken soll Burke den Eingriff rückgängig machen. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Stars * Chris O'Donnell als Dr. Finn Dandridge Gast-Stars * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Jayne Brook als Gwen Graber * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette * Albert Hall als Eugene Foote * Jean Louisa Kelly als Rose Ward * Andrew Borba als Chris Ward Co-Stars * Kathleen M. Darcy als Burke's Anästhesistin * Noelle McCutchen als Krankenschwester Featuring * Bryce Robinson als Timothy Ward Musik *'Love von'' The Sunshine'' *'Police and the Private '''von Metric'' *'Partita II für Violine Solo in d-Moll, BMV 1004: 1. Satz Allemanda' von Johann Sebastian Bach *'Better Man' von James Morrison *'Follow Through '''von ''Hotel Lights *'Go Mad' von Caleb Kane *'Gogo Don't Go '''von ''The Chalets *'Red High Heels' von The Chalets *'Fight Your Kids' von The Chalets Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Blues for Sister Someone bezieht sich auf einen Song von Lenny Kravitz. Intro Der Schlüssel zum Erfolg als Assistenzarzt liegt in den Dingen, die wir aufgeben: Schlaf, Freunde, ein normales Leben. Wir opfern all das für den einen unglaublichen Augenblick, den Augenblick, von dem an wir uns rechtmäßig Chirurgen nennen dürfen. Es gibt Tage, an denen meint man, dass er die Opfer wert ist. Es gibt allerdings auch Tage, an denen erscheint einem alles wie ein Opfer. Und dann gibt es da noch diese Opfer, von denen man selber nicht weiß, warum man sie bringt. Outro Ein weiser Mann hat einmal gesagt, du kannst alles im Leben haben, wenn du bereit bist, alles andere dafür zu opfern. Was er meinte ist, dass man für alles einen Preis bezahlen muss. Bevor man sich also in den Kampf stürzt, sollte man sich besser klar sein, was man zu opfern bereit ist. Zu oft ist es so, dass man für was schön ist, das aufgibt, von dem man eigentlich weiß, dass es richtig ist. Jemanden in sein Leben zu lassen bedeutet, die Mauern einzureißen, die man sein Leben lang aufgebaut hat. Natürlich sind die schwersten Opfer diejenigen, die wir nicht kommen sehen. Wenn wir keine Zeit haben eine Strategie zu entwickeln, eine Seite zu wählen oder die möglichen Verluste abzuwägen. Wenn wir die Schlacht nicht bestehen können, sondern die Auseinandersetzung zu uns kommt, stellt sich manchmal heraus, dass das Opfer größer ist, als wir ertragen können. Zitate *Meredith: Wär doch komisch, oder? Der Mann ist Dereks Tierarzt, Docs Tierarzt, mein Tierarzt. Er ist McTierarzt! Ich kann nicht mit ihm ausgehen, oder? *Cristina: Tierarzt, im Ernst? *Meredith: Mmmh. *Cristina: Der Doktor und das liebe Vieh? Oh, das geht auf keinen Fall. Das ist nicht mal ein echter Arzt. *Burke(redet von dem toten Musikerfreund): er sagte er war bestimmt nicht das größte Talent unter den Musikstudenten. Aber er sagte auch: Was an natürlicher Begabung fehlte versuchte er weg zu machen durch Disziplin. Er hat geübt. Ununterbrochen. Ununterbrochen immer wieder. Ich war nie so wie du. Ich war nicht der schlauste Schüler in der Klasse und ich war nicht der Begabteste trotzdem war ich der Beste. *Cristina: Weil du geübt hast. *Burke: Weil ich geübt hab... Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode